The Kingdom Code
by TheMasterLink
Summary: As a spoof of the DaVinci code Sora Riku and Kairi must find the secret code and the awnser to the riddle that all somehow connects to Kingdom Hearts.
1. Keyblade! EEEEEKKK!

Disclaimer-What a disclaimer? Oh well.

----------------

(Not part of story)

Themasterlink-They're here...

Sora-Who?  
Riku-Readers.

Kairi-People read this crap?  
Sora-I see no crap.

Themasterlink-Shut up...basicly this is a spoof off The DaVinci code where Sora Riku and Kairi try to figure out the code of kingdom hearts.

Sora-I know! /\/g)0/\/\ -34275.

Riku-Shut up sora.

----------------

(Now storytime! Yayyy!)

Sora was walking on the beach one day having a normal non-unormal normal day...normal.

Sora-Shut up!  
Riku-Heyyy Sora. What'cha doin?

Sora-Walking.

Riku-I see...(hits sora on the head) WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON OUR HOMEWORK!  
Sora-Homework? What does that mean?  
Riku-Schoolwork you do at home.

Sora-Basicly crap?  
Riku-Yes homework is crap...what the hek are you eating?  
Sora-Sunblock.

Riku-...(steps back)

Sora-What?  
Riku-(steps back)...(trips) WHOA!  
Sora-Whats dat?  
Riku-The...the keyblade...NO! I NO WANT MORE HURT! IT BRING HURTNESS TO US!

Sora-ooooook...

Riku-EEEEEEEEK!  
Sora-(slaps riku) shut up.

Riku-No you shut up!  
Sora-You started it!  
Riku-Started what?

Sora-Started...I forget...

Riku-(walks away) Oh well..the keyblades your problem...

Sora-(picks up keyblade) Cool! A keyblade!  
Riku-...(anger)...(anger)...(explosive anger)...GIVE IT HERE!  
Sora-(gives keyblade) what?

Riku-(hits sora with keyblade) You make me mad...and scared of the keyblade...well I already was but..

Sora-Riku...I know what you mean...

Riku-But you're stupid. Retarded. A NUT.

Sora-...

Riku-You must be new to this thinking thing to say a full sentence.

Sora-Look!

Riku-They're stealing me lucky charms?

Sora-no...its Kairi.

Kairi-Hey guys. Cool keyblade.

Riku-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK.

Kairi-I wont ask.

Sora-Hey its shining!

To Be Continued...


	2. Teh Tunnel

Disclaimer-...?

------------

Previously on The Kingdom Code

------------

Riku-...Stimpy!

Sora-Yes Ren?

Riku-...GET OVER IT MAN!  
Sora-Over what?  
Riku-DONT TALK WHEN IM THINKING.

Sora-Ok Ren!

Riku-(takes out chainsaw) Not one more peep outta you.

Sora-Peep.

Riku-(saws Soras head off)

------------

Ok that might not have happened..on with the story!  
------------

Sora-Lol! I got my head sawed off!

Riku-Sora...we're acting in The Kingdom Key again. Not Ren and Stimpy thats 9:00 PM next week.

Sora-Firday the Thirteenth...AHHH!  
Kairi-The keyblades glowing...

Sora-So it is!

As the Key glowed...Sora stared at it...like it was the sun and he was a sun of a-

Sora-I get it...ohhh...firery..

Riku-Sora...stop looking at it.

Sora-I am.

Kairi-But you're still staring at...oh you're blind.

Sora-(nods)  
Riku-While hes being his loco self lets figure ouit why the key's glowing.

Kairi-I think its cause a keyholes nearby.

(off in far distance)

Goofy-Thats my line! Hyuk!

(back to the retards)

Riku-Yes...Hello Goofy!  
Kairi-Look!

The Keyblade glowed more and more untill it was a big shiny light.

Riku-I think im blind now.

Kairi-Im not. I wear contacts.

Riku-How does that help?  
Kairi-...AHHH MY EYES!  
Riku-Figures...

Themasterlink-Hey! Stop goofing off and stick to the script.

Riku-Hi Fairy girl!  
Themasterlink-Im a boy!  
Riku-Thats the spirit!

Themasterlink-...Alright! Im gonna set a charm on you so we can get on with the movie/ I mean er...book...er...gotta run!

So after the author which is me ran for kentucky Riku and Kairi looked at sora.

Riku-Sora.

Sora-Yeah?  
Riku-Why are you quiet and no obnoxious?  
Sora-Im thinking.

(crickets chirp)

Riku-(slaps sora)

Sora-I got it!  
Kairi-(slaps sora)

Sora-Wha? Where am I?  
Riku-Thats better. WE do the thinking. YOU...be you..

Sora-I got it again! Theres a keyhole nearby!  
Riku-...TT

Kairi-I said that!  
Sora-But didnt confirm it! Look its the beam thing that locks keyholes!

The beam..thing blasted off into ground until it hit something...then the ground began to move.

Riku-I should have life insurance for this.

Kairi-You do.

Riku-Thank gosh.

Sora-No I do!

Riku-AHHH!

Suddenly a huge light appeared...and 5 minutes later when they got their sight back they saw a tunnel leading underground in front of them.

Riku-Horrah! Kairi ladies first into the dark scary cave!

To Be Continued...


	3. Na na na naaaa na na naaaa

Reply Time to 1 person!-Godess of Angels...at least I think dats your screenname.Im not offended. I didnt see anything offensive in there. AND I DONT GIVE CRAP IF ITS AGAINST THE RULES. Why? I had my storys in play form since october and not one person has reported me. I dont think its much of a deal. Anyways I only really do it in play form when I mean for it to be humorous. This...is humorous.

Disclaimer-Still clueless...but I do own Kingdom Hearts...2...a copy of it...

Last time on The Kingdom Code!

Riku-Ladies first!

BAK TO TEH PREZENT!

Kairi-Men first.

Sora-Im a girl!  
Kairi-You just dont wanna go first.

Sora-I want pizza. :P

Kairi-Hmmm...soras acting weird...Riku him him!  
Riku-(smaks sora)  
Sora-Duuuuhhhh...

Kairi-Thats better...

Sora-I can pick worms out of my ear. Heheh...heh...

Kairi-Sora...you first.

Sora-Of course...

As sora went inside he saw a skeleton.

Sora-Hmm..he has a hat!  
Riku-A crappy one.

Kairi-...

Sora-The hat has a label!  
Riku-Pizza hut worker?

Kairi-No..hes tom hanks...see?  
Sora-It says indiana jones.

Riku-He died...thank gosh.

Sora-(whacks indiana jones) You Arent Supposed To Die!

Kairi-I feel weird about this!

Riku-Look! Mummys!  
Sora-Cool...

Kairi-Run!  
Riku-Why he wants a hug!

Kairi-No hes biting your ear off.

Riku-MY EAR! EEKKK!

Riku ran past the mummys leaving Kairi and Sora alone.

Sora-Mmmm...what to do?  
Kairi-Do what Riku did!  
Sora-Nono...I almost have it.

Kairi-(smaks sora)

Sora-WHEEEE! (runs past mummys)  
Kairi-How did that kid get so dumb?

Soon they got past the mummys, a boulder, and traps inside a temple. They then came to a clearing in a jungle.

Sora-Wheres Riku?  
Kairi-I hope hes dead...that way the air can be less retarded around here.

Sora-EEN! Wrong! Theres Riku hes being chased by some hooded guy with a keyblade!  
Riku-HEEEEEELLLLLPPP!  
Sora-How about..no.

Riku-AWWW COME ON!  
Sora-Oh all right. (whacks person)  
Kairi-Its...its..the janitor from high school?  
Janitor-Dang you meddling kids! Ill be out of jail in 24 hours!  
Sora-Ill try and make it twelve.

Janitor-(runs)

Sora-He left the keyblade behind...

Riku-Sora thats no keyblade...

Kairi-Yes it is...

Riku-Oh yeah...

Sora-Its glowing like mine is! Where is mine?  
Riku-Check your pants.

Sora-Ok...monkey...car keys...sephiroth...king kong...spongebob squarepants..ahh here we are! Pizza Hut!  
Kairi-You want the keyblade...

Sora-Oh yeah...Soda machine..movie theatre...Mr. T...Jackie Chan...Here we are the keyblade!  
Riku-Yeah they both are glowing...

Sora-hmmm...that hasent happened scince a keyhole was nearby...where could it be?

Kairi-Sora...its behind you on that moss covered rock.

Sora-Oh..(does beam thing with keyblade and locks lock)

(ground rumbles)

Sora-Cool its moving!  
Riku-Thats no wall...

Kairi-Its the Rock Titans foot...

To Be Continued...


End file.
